


waiting

by venomousdanger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	waiting

Natasha’s pov  
Natasha/Clint/Tony

‘Clint’s been hit’ was starting to become my new catchphrase. It wasn’t as though he was bad at what he did, he was just human. Sure, so was I but I was trained to be ruthless whereas he was sweet. So through his reckless heart, he was open to more damage. And now he was in with more medical staff for another bandage until the next round. I could kill him if it wasn’t trying to do it himself. Rounding the corner, I see Tony getting kicked out of the examining room. He’s looking a bit disheveled himself given the battle we were all just in but there was something more; something that seems to linger on him.

“He’ll be okay.” By now, I’m only trying to convince myself that the idiot has the strongest nine lives there is. “He always is.” Tony’s still silent as I approach him. It’s a little weird to see the man sticking by the door. Or it would have been if it wasn’t happening more. “He’ll be back to jumping off building and getting shot at before the doctors allow it.” There was a change that could have only been picked up by someone trained to look for it- Tony Stark cared.

I wondered if he knew it. Was he aware of the way his eyes softened with concern? Or how their joking was more friendly than sarcastically mean? Here he was standing there with an arm in a sling and waiting to hear how Clint was. An argument could be made that Tony felt responsible for the team’s well-being. Steve’s the leader but we’re Tony’s family and he had already lost so much. I felt my face harden to keep it free of emotion as I took another look at him. “I’m going to go get an update. I’ll bring him out.


End file.
